


Falling Everywhere But Down

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 4, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Bizarre Powers, Crash Course Learning, DJ is a dick what a surprise, Gen, Gravity Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Robin always wishes to have something that makes him stand out from his sister. Well, what happens when that finally happens? Well, let's just say Robin needs to be careful what he wishes for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, yes I’m aware Birds of a Feather is nowhere close to completion. In the face of that I need to keep the timeline going. This is setting up for future stories that hinge on this concept I’m working on. Please bear with me.

_Falling Everywhere But Down_   
  
Summer this year was unbearably hot. Some Smashers dreaded the heat so much that they refused to even leave the nice air conditioned environment that the Mansion provided. More often than not the pool was pleasantly occupied, at least by many of the younger competitors. Even a lot of the adults found themselves drawn to the water to some extent.   
  
Among those not overly affected by the heat was the Robin twins. Being Plegian, and from a world where the word ‘air conditioner’ was far from ever making the smallest inkling of sense, they didn’t care so much that it was hot outside. Robin in particular actually spent a lot more time outside than inside. Usually he was alone, as Shulk was still prone to holing himself inside on warmer days to work on machinery, and Pit was usually off on missions (claiming many angel recruits sprung up in the summer and he needs to show them the ropes). The tactician didn’t overly mind as the alone time allowed him to research in peace, and enjoy the weather at the same time.   
  
During one of his quiet research sessions Robin had heard a strange noise coming from the general direction of the Zen Garden. At first he ignored it, believing it to be a Pokemon, but soon went to check it out once he figured no one else was there to make the noise stop. He firmly closed his book and stood up. The last thing he had wanted to do was wander around investigating strange noises in the sun, his shirt was already clinging to his skin as it was.   
  
Robin sighed as he reached the garden. There was a small group of winged Pikmin gathered around something. He couldn’t see what it was, but thankfully it was too big for the small plant-creatures to carry.   
  
“Alright small ones, move along.” The white haired mage declares as he steps close to them. “I’ll take care of this. Back to what you were doing.”   
  
Whether the Pikmin understood his command or not was debatable. Nevertheless they moved aside and flew off to do whatever it is Pikmin do in their spare time. Robin finally got a chance to see what they were gathered around. What he saw was surprising; it was a bird. A robin, if he could specifically say, but its feathers were unusual. Most of the feathers were a midnight blue color, with its breast closer to a dark purple, and speckled with hundreds of dots giving it the impression of being made of space. It appeared to be injured, or at least unconscious.   
  
Tentatively Robin reached out to pick it up. Never before had he seen a creature quite like this. He needed someone to make sure it was alright, but he wasn’t sure who was qualified to treat a bird. Nurse Joy may look after Albert and Ammo, but they were normal animals. This bird was supernatural at best. Regardless, the mage’s hands gently went underneath the creature, and only then did it appear to awaken. At least, Robin assumed so as it turned its head to look at him.   
  
“H-hello.” He said to the small bird. “Don’t be scared, I’m getting you some help.”   
  
The robin did not seem scared in the first place. Maybe telling it to not be scared was unneeded. Either way, Robin was surprised to see it pick itself up and flutter its wings at him. For something that was previously unconscious, the robin didn’t seem like it was hurt. Without hesitation, it started flapping its wings to become airborne and fly around the tactician a few times before settling on his shoulder.   
  
Robin smiled. “I see you’ve taken a liking to me.” He reached his opposite hand to his shoulder to pet the creature’s feathers. “Can you speak?”   
  
The robin merely tilted its head in a few different directions before letting out a single chirp. Despite its appearance it acted like a normal bird. How odd that this little thing was making other noises not long ago. Robin himself scratched the creature’s chin a little as he mused about that aloud. After a little bit, the tactician decided he best get to the infirmary and have Joy inspect his little avian friend just to make sure it’s alright.   
  
Before he could do that though, the bird took flight again and circled around him. Robin was confused as to what it was doing before he saw it flying directly towards him. Worried it was hostile, the white haired mage turned and tried to run. It was futile to try and outrun a bird in flight, especially with how slow he was in the first place, but he was willing to try anyway. It didn’t take long for the creature to collide with his back. It dispersed into particles and absorbed itself into Robin’s being. The impact caused the tactician to fall face first into the ground below him. Slate pavers scraped against his flesh, skinning his cheek and palms a little. Even his knees faced the same fate as the pavement tore his pants from the rough landing.   
  
Groaning at the minor ache spreading through his body, Robin decided it would be best to just stay on the ground for a bit. Carefully, he pushed himself to his back so he wasn’t lying right on his wounds. Using the back of his hand he shielded his eyes from the sunlight.   
  
“Gods, what did that bird do?” He asked himself as he stared at the sky. “I should probably get _myself_ looked at now. I don’t want to walk though.”   
  
Waiting just a bit longer for the brunt of the injuries to subside, Robin found himself staring at the sky, watching a few birds fly overhead. At that moment he wished he could fly as well. It would certainly make getting to the Infirmary easier. Only then did he realize he suddenly felt weightless. The white haired mage tried to sit up only to find himself somersaulting forward in the air.   
  
“W-what!? Ok, why am I floating?!” Robin asked loudly. He looked around to see if Rosalina was around trying to troll him. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. “How do I get down!?”   
  
The tactician looked around frantically before his eyes settled on one of the nearby statues. Maybe if he could grab onto that, he could plant his feet on the ground. Once the thought was even made Robin found himself flying towards the stone structure. He wasn’t completely lined up with it, however; so he had to grab the side of it to keep himself from flying too far.   
  
“Ok. That’s accomplished. Now. Time to figure out if putting my feet on the ground will put me down.”   
  
Testing the theory Robin tried to swing his body towards the ground only to feel like he was being pushed back to being parallel with the ground below him. It was like gravity was suddenly going left instead of down. There wasn’t enough space on the statue for Robin to cling to, given his current situation. He needs something that would give him more footing. The Mansion was behind him, maybe he could fly into one of the walls? Wouldn’t hurt too much to try. Letting go of the statue, the mage started ‘falling’ for a few feet before he managed to find himself with the weightless feeling again. He didn’t think too much about this before focusing on the southern wall of Smash Mansion attempting to get his ‘new power’ to cooperate. That damn space robin is probably behind this anyway.   
  
With just a little bit of thought into it, Robin managed to get himself to ‘fall’ towards the building. Only, he didn’t account for how he was going to land. He may have been only five or so feet away, but crashing into brick is still going to hurt. He landed face first, so he assumed that now gravity was back to pointing down. Robin turned to check only to see his feet weren’t on the ground, and said ground was at least two feet below him.   
  
“This is stupid.” Robin muttered to himself before standing up. “Now how do I get down? I _must_ be over thinking this somehow.”   
  
It didn’t take long for someone to find the tactician clinging to the wall. Said someone ended up being Luigi. He had been on his way to the garage to help fix Cloud’s motorcycle after it got damaged the day before. Needless to say he was really freaked out to see Robin acting strangely.   
  
“D-do you need some help?” Luigi asks as he walks up to his fellow fighter.   
  
Robin perks up and turns to face the plumber. “Oh! Assistance would be very much appreciated. For some reason my body seems to think gravity is pulling me this way.”   
  
“Rosalina isn’t messing with you i-is she?”   
  
“Gods I hope not. This isn’t very funny. I doubt it, though.”   
  
Luigi tilted his head. “Why do you say that?”   
  
“Well, this started when I- oof!”   
  
Before Robin could even start explaining about how he found a mysterious robin, gravity decided to finally work as normal. For the third time in five minutes, the tactician found himself landing face first on the ‘ground’. Well, the mystery seemed to have been solved; At least halfway solved, as the ground was actually the ground again. Luigi helped pick up the mage and offered to get him to the Infirmary to make sure he was ok. Of course Robin accepted, as he was worried that the ceiling may well become the ‘floor’ if he went alone. Someone keeping him grounded is probably a good idea.   


* * *

  
  
The trek to the Infirmary seemed like a longer walk than usual. Robin swore the world around him was either spinning, or he was. There was no telling with him at that point. He could even swear that he was having moments where he felt weightless, and perhaps he was again. Thankfully, with Luigi guiding him to the Infirmary, he could manage for a while.   
  
When the two arrived Nurse Joy froze in shock. At first Robin assumed it was because he was deathly pale or something, but instead it turns out he _was_ floating again. His body was suspended in the air like there was no gravity at all. Before he could even ask a question the nurse was scurrying to him to pull him into the room.   
  
“What happened to you, Robin?” Joy asked in a panic. Never before has she lost her cool, and this is the person that has to treat everything from broken bones to that one time Dunban nearly lost his other arm. “Are you feeling well? Did Rosalina do something to you?”   
  
Robin shook his head. “I was going to explain this to Luigi, but I’m not exactly sure what is going on.” He paused as he was pulled towards the floor a little by Joy. “There had been this robin outside, its feathers looked like they were made of space. I had tried to help it, since it looked hurt for a short while, but soon enough it flew around and then hit me in the back. I’m not sure what happened to it but now I have… this going on?” His hands gestured to his current position in the air.   
  
Joy’s head tilted curiously. “This robin flew into your back right? Then please remove your shirt. I need to examine you.”   
  
A casual nod in agreement. At this moment, Robin felt he would be fine with just the nurse, so he thanked Luigi for his assistance and waved as the plumber left to go back to what he was doing. Tucking his hands under the collar of his shirt, the mage managed to pull the garment off without much hassle. Surprisingly when he let go of his shirt it fluttered to the floor like it was supposed to. Perhaps these powers only affect Robin himself, and not anything he wears or holds. Only time could tell at this point. Joy didn’t hesitate to walk around her patient, inspecting his back for any signs of trauma, or clues as to what was causing his odd behavior.   
  
A gloved hand traces over Robin’s back, right between his shoulderblades, the movements being very deliberate, as if the nurse is tracing a pattern.   
  
“Did you find something?” Robin asks as he turns his head as far as he can.   
  
A curt nod. “I do. There seems to be something akin to tattoos on your skin here. They look like wings, but no bigger than those of a robin.” She stops to poke at the skin to check for a reaction. “I can’t say anything for certain, but the bird you found may have become part of you. If it had the powers of gravity like you do now, it may be plausible.”   
  
“Power of… Gravity? You mean like Rosalina?”   
  
Joy nods again, before explaining that this is similar to what Palkia does. Unlike the legendary Pokemon, however; Robin’s powers only seem to affect him. She asks if he can walk on walls and receives an affirmative response. Robin talks about the little bit of time he was on the outside wall just before Luigi found him. Whatever his powers are, and how they’re activated, there’s a time limit to how long he can use them at any given moment. He would venture to say that somewhere around five minutes is just if he decided to float, and that is shortened if he constantly shifts his gravity to a different direction. That’s one mystery solved, but that doesn’t answer the tactician’s question of how he even activates these powers.   
  
“Do you think you could get down from this point?” Joy asks as she starts scribbling down observations on her clipboard.   
  
Robin nods. “I’m sure I could, but I don’t know how this new power even works. I mean, I’ve tried looking at the floor, but that doesn’t seem to be the way I change my gravity.”   
  
The nurse jots that down in her notes: ‘Robin’s field of vision is not a factor of what direction his gravity will point’. Before she could inquire anymore, the time limit ends and the mage ends up falling to the floor. A loud thud follows, and Robin swears lightly at the resulting ache.   
  
Extending her hand, Joy helps Robin stand up. “I recommend you staying inside until you figure out how to work your powers. The last thing we need is you injuring yourself by flying too high and crashing into the ground.” She turns to hand him his shirt before ushering him out. “I hope to see you again soon.”   
  
Robin sighed knowing that Joy means well when she says that, but it still sounds condescending considering she should be more happy people aren’t coming in. Either way he begins to make his way towards his room. Kuro, and by extension DJ, should be in there around this time. They would be helpful at least with getting used to these weird powers.   


* * *

  
  
Robin’s suspicions proved correct when he finally managed to get himself to his room without incident. Kuro was sitting on the floor playing on his 3DS with Marie on his lap, and DJ reading a comic a little ways away. The curtain was mostly drawn so the sunlight wasn’t bathing the entire room in light.   
  
“Hello Kuro.” The tactician starts as he walks over to his side of the room.   
  
The dark angel offhandedly waves before cursing because he screwed up something on his game. Marie letting out a light giggle in response to the failure. At this point he finally directs his attention to his roommate to see him looking around the room.   
  
His tone was quiet, but a little annoyed. “What are you doing?”   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Robin starts to float above the floor before flying towards the ceiling and landing on his hands and knees. “This.”   
  
Kuro’s jaw dropped a little in surprise. He looks at Marie, who looks back at him with a look of similar confusion, before they both look back at the mage. DJ has also diverted his attention from his comic for a brief moment. At first he looks bored and goes back to reading for a split second before doing a double take.   
  
“What the fuck?” DJ asks as he bounces to his feet. “How the hell did you get up there?”   
  
Kuro stands up as well, and walks closer as Robin stands on the ceiling. “Your skin looks like it’s made of space or something. What’s going on?”   
  
“To be perfectly honest, I don’t actually know.” Robin states as he starts walking around the light fixture. “Based on my current situation and what Nurse Joy has told me, I have gained the ability to manipulate gravity. The only stipulations are that it only works on my physical body, and it’s not for indefinite periods of time.”   
  
Watching the mage walk around the ceiling like it was the floor was really bizarre to Kuro. Sure, DJ liked to run on the walls from time to time but he’s a supernatural entity with ninja abilities. Robin was one of the most human Smashers in the entire mansion. Soon enough the dark angel watched as his roommate start floating in the air again before flipping over and landing on the floor once more. His skin also returned to its usual pale color. The tactician explains that he wants to get used to this powers, and is starting to figure out what causes them to work. It’s mostly based on what he’s thinking and focused on. Robin also asks if it would be possible for DJ to help him figure out how to control his powers as they are closer to his, rather than someone else’s power of flight.   
  
DJ lets out a short, but boisterous, laugh. “You’ve forgotten a _huge_ thing ‘bout me. I can’t fucking go into the sunlight.”   
  
“I haven’t forgotten.” Robin comments nonchalantly. “I was not asking for you to do it at this moment. Rather, I was asking if you’re willing to do so period.”   
  
“Lemme think.” The Shadow comments while he stuck his hands behind his head. “I _may_ be interested in this, if you actually let me fight ya.”   
  
“Just try not to kill him.” Kuro interjects.   
  
“Oh please , I couldn’t kill ‘im if I tried, ya took my kunai away and there’s a fucking barrier around the kitchen to keep me out.” DJ replies sarcastically. “The only offensive moves I have are totally wind based ‘cause Brave Blade is useless without knives.”   
  
Robin clears his throat to gain attention. “So, can you meet me at the amphitheater once the sun sets?”   
  
Golden eyes glint mischievously. “Sure, sure, I’ll be there. Just remember, I’m not gonna take it easy on ya just ‘cause you’re learning.”   
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Robin starts to make his way to the door. He needed to tell his sister about what happened to him. He figured it would be nice to let her know that he’s got a new power that she doesn’t. Finally, he has something to differentiate him from his twin.   


* * *

  
  
Nighttime ended up coming up pretty fast. By the time Robin reaches the amphitheater the last of the sun’s light had dipped below the horizon. DJ wasn’t there quite yet, but knowing him it wouldn’t take long to get to the amphitheater. Whether his ability to get to places quickly was simply inhuman speed or teleportation was still a mystery, but also irrelevant. Before the thought even finished in the mage’s head, he sees a blur darting around the courtyard before jumping into the air, and landing on the second step of the amphitheater. DJ stands up straight before stretching, as his dark aura settles around him.   
  
“ ‘Sup.” He says as he starts walking down the stairs.   
  
Robin waves at him. “Good evening. Where’s Kuro?”   
  
“Baby crow’s coming, ‘e was busy with somethin’ or other.”   
  
Kuro never was one to show up on time to anything, so it made sense really. Without further questions DJ continues his leisurely walk down the stairs. He finally stops once he and Robin were on the same level. It was only then did the tactician notice that the air around them was oddly still. No wind was blowing at all, not even a gentle breeze. It was like the calm before the storm where everything is just eerily quiet and unmoving. Robin wasn’t sure if that was DJ’s doing, (being an extension of Susano-o and Jiraiya may have a factor in that), or there was a storm truly heading their way.   
  
“So, are ya ready? Cause I’m itchin’ to get going already.” DJ asks with an impatient roll of his shoulders.   
  
Robin shrugs off his cloak with a pompous flair before activating his powers. “I’m prepared.”   
  
Without a single moment’s hesitation a powerful wind flares up around the Shadow and launched him forward. Robin wasn’t overly sure what he was trying to do but he knew that he needed to get out of the way. Looking towards left stage the tactician felt his body start free-falling that direction. DJ ended up flying past the area Robin once was. The momentum he had nearly sent him flying into the wall of the back, but he showed a mastery of cancelling that out with a counter wind. Robin took note and attempted to do the same before falling into the stairs. To no avail, of course, as he realized the technique too late and fell into the stairs face first. Due to the angle he had been flying at, the risers were now the floor for him instead of the treads.   
  
Slowly, Robin brings himself to a standing position, the failed landing having knocked the wind out of him. DJ doesn’t give him any time to recover before he starts flying at him once again full speed. That first attempt must have been a warm up, as it seems the Shadow is moving even faster now. Despite being slow on his feet, Robin found it better to attempt running across the curved surface of the amphitheater’s stairways. Once out of DJ’s direct line of sight, the mage activated his powers once more to float, before changing his direction to go back to center stage.   
  
“I thought you were going to show me how to use my powers!?” Robin asks once he lands back on the actual ground. He barely had time to dive out of the way and activate his powers again as DJ hurls a small tornado his direction.   
  
A malicious grin spread across the Shadow’s face, a grin too wide to be human. “Ya aren’t gonna learn how to control yourself properly unless you’re in the thick o’ battle!” DJ’s words were followed by him launching himself right towards Robin, kicking him square in the gut before launching into the air with a mix of momentum and his powers. “I already told ya I wasn’t gonna take it easy!”   
  
The force of the kick not only sent Robin flying back, but his gravity was forcibly set against the risers again as he made contact with them. Underestimating DJ wasn’t his best idea, and it’s showing. The tactician barely manages to get himself standing again before resetting himself onto the actual ground. Thankfully for him the Shadow seems to be distracted for a second, his golden eyes gazing off towards the Mansion. Robin turns to see Kuro gliding down towards them with Marie in his arms. He didn’t look particularly pleased, his glare being directed specifically towards DJ.   
  
“I said not to kill him.” The dark angel says sternly right before he lands.   
  
DJ swings his arms behind his head as he floats back down to the stage. “I didn’t kill him, he’s still standin’. All I was doin’ was putting ‘im in a situation where he’d need to change his powers on a dime. He’s just a little slow on the uptake.”   
  
“You forget just how fast you are you idiot!” Robin shouts as his powers flare up once more. Without even thinking he angles himself to attempt kicking that smug grin right off the Shadow’s face. He missed, as DJ was fast enough to dodge out of the way without even trying. What the Shadow hadn’t expected was for Robin to stop his momentum and come back flying towards him in rapid succession. Due to catching him off guard, the mage manages to ram straight into DJ shoulder first, and send him flying. Robin turns his powers off and skids to a stop. “Call me slow again why don’t you?”   
  
Marie jumps into the air and starts pulling party poppers out of nowhere in celebration. “You did it Poppo! You hit Brother! Poppo!”   
  
Robin takes a deep breath to calm down, before turning towards the Poppo. “I suppose I did. I suppose my powers aren’t just based on my thoughts, but also my feelings.”   
  
“Ya really wanted to get a hit on me.” DJ states as he stands up, like he was never hit in the first place. “So ya did just that, but at the same time usin’ your powers to do so. I guess I should congratulate ya.”   
  
Robin chuckles a little. “I believe that is in store, but you still have more to teach me. We could just write that off as a one time fluke. Besides, I’m sure Kuro and Marie would enjoy the show. Wouldn’t you think?”   
  
The Shadow rolls his head before letting another cocky grin slide. “I’m sure I could swing that. Get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you didn’t manage to pick it up, Robin’s little robin friend is based on the animal companions of Raven and Kat in Gravity Rush. Rye had suggested that Robin’s should be a robin, rather than a dragon in my original idea, since the names coincide with the animal. I just took creative liberty with the robin being able to merge with Robin.
> 
> 2\. Nurse Joy is concerned for once because this isn’t something she can fix, and she’s not sure how to help.
> 
> 3\. In case you forgot, Marie is Kuro’s “pet” Marie Poppo, and DJ is Shadow Yosuke.
> 
> 4\. Robin is getting his ass handed to him while learning is because DJ doesn’t mess around, as an allusion to the first Shadow fight in P4. I know it’s to teach you how to guard, but the first thing Shadow Yosuke does is exploit your weakness and then smack you again. Here, DJ is exploiting the fact Robin doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing even though he’s supposed to “teach” him how to use his powers


End file.
